Mayans Shorts
by AishaBlackTennyson
Summary: AishaBlackTennyson presents ΜΛYΛNS Shorts, stories about random adventures with your favorite characters during their two months away from school and taking their role as Mayans. DM for a request and it'll be posted ASAP.
1. I Am The Ghost Of Fuego

"Aisha, are you sure about this song?" Tavo, the drummer of Heart of Fire asked the lead singer.

"Ofcourse, this is the song we practice." She grinned.

"_Not really!_" Kevin G. Complained.

Then her grinned disappeared. _Ok, maybe not._

Truth was her band and the Mayans were hanging out the mall, doing some shopping until they were surrounded by a mob of fans. Asking for autographs but then one fan suggested that they should performed. They agreed and now, Heart of Fire were setting up the drums, guitar, bass and microphone thanks to an instrument shop across from them.

Aisha stood in front with the microphone in her hand, sighing. Good thing this place was an outdoor mall or it could of been worse. Her cousins stood by and watched along with the Mayans, but Kevin grinned while recording with a drone he kinda snuck in, in his backpack.

It came kinda handy when they were doing missions. Originally it was a gift for Aisha from one of her fans but she told Kevin to have it.

Then a voice came along with music.

_I am the Ghost of Fuego, Fuego, Fuego_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego, Fuego, Fuego_

_I am the Ghost_

_Faces in my dreams_

_Of distant strangers_

_Remind me I can never_

_Change the time_

_Spirit haunt the streets_

_That are abandoned_

_My hometown never felt _

_That much like home_

_Cuz I've gone too far_

_And I've lost my way_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego, Fuego, Fuego_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego, Fuego, Fuego_

_I am the Ghost_

_Looking back on who_

_I used to be then_

_I ran away from_

_Everything I've know_

_Maybe we could stay here_

_For a little while_

_And find a neighborhood_

_I haven't roamed_

_Cuz I've gone too far_

_And I've lost my way_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego, Fuego, Fuego_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego, Fuego, Fuego_

_I am the Ghost_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego, Fuego, Fuego_

_I am the Ghost_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego, Fuego, Fuego_

_I am the Ghost_

_Nothing is the same_

_As I remember,_

_Or is it that my memories_

_Have changed?_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego, Fuego, Fuego _

_I am the Ghost of Fuego, Fuego, Fuego _

_I am the Ghost_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego, Fuego, Fuego _

_I am the Ghost_

_I am the Ghost of Fuego, Fuego, Fuego_

_I am the Ghost_

_Cuz I've gone too far_

_And I've lost my waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_

Her voice showed emotion in the song she sang along with the instruments. As the song ended, everyone including the Mayans stayed quiet until a clap, then it multiplied.  
Aisha smiled along with the band mates, doing a proper bow and giving off a 'rock on' sign.

The merman cousins applauded along with the fairies and the other Mayans. Even Kevin and Lance whistled with their two fingers.

As the fans cheered, she winked and made a fire Phoenix appear into the air, flying across the fans and making rose peddles rain down on them. This made the fans cheered.

The Phoenix caw cheerfully and dissolved into the air, making glitter rain down on them.

Aisha kept smiling and felt a strange urge from within her. That's when she notice her crystal shard glowing purple and saw was unbelievable.

Everyone's hearts, glowing mint green from their chest. Mom and dad told her that in order for humans to believe in the Mayans is to _show_ them that they are real and are here to stay.

Suddenly, Aisha took off her shard necklace, tracing it into a large Purple Heart by the pointed end of the shard.

The Heart was exploded into thousands of black small butterflies, fluttering freely to the now believers; They somehow became calm and happy.

_Now, they believe.._

**I was thinking doing shorts along the way during the two months when Fuego was restored. Each Mayan has to power to make humans believe in them instead of being of afraid of them.**

**Hope you enjoy this short and we'll be right back to our original story.**

**Song was used 'The Ghost of Ohio' by Andy Black from his new CD that'll come out soon.**

**Peace!**


	2. The Great Fuego Race

Back in Fuego, in the early morning and on top of the highest tower of the castle, laid a sleeping Princess Aisha, all snuggled up in her large canopy bed with the large black comforter with pink hearts in them.

Her room was huge, _way_ huge compare to her bedroom back in Hollywood. Red walls with a hint of black surrounded the bedroom along with her symbol. The Heart, along with the Mayans symbols that was added after the room was cleaned up, painted and remodeled. A large walk in closet filed with her dresses that were made especially for her along with a mirror. Both sides of the bed still had the nightstands. One picture frame was with her and the Mayans and the other was Amber with Aisha as a baby. On the other night stand was a photo booth type strip of Aisha and Ben, making funny faces and kissing on the fourth photo. Under it was 'A n B= Love'.

In a large terrarium, hanged against the wall was Dragon, sound asleep on a swing and thankfully by herself since having children can be very exhausting.

Aisha sigh and yawned as she removed the comforter to the side and sat up on the bed, putting her feet on the floor and undoing her bun, layering her shoulders was her long black curly hair that reached passed her waist. She was seen wearing her regular black and red heart pajamas set from the last episode.

"Wake up Silly Goose!" She picked up a sleepy Dragon from her terrarium and placed her on her shoulder as if she was a baby. "You can't spend all day sleeping?" The princess told her little pet as she walked toward the door that led to a patio and once she opened it. She can never get tired of this view of Fuego; the smell of the bread from the castle and the view of the village is just to die for and seeing the little village, the sea and the forest just made her so happy since her family is here, alive and well. Birds flying in groups, doing their usual chirps couldn't make this day better.

_It's so beautiful..._ Aisha thought while holding a sleepy Dragon in her arms and humming.

That's when a bell rang and approached two maids and a butler.

"Good morning Princess!" They shouted. The two maids were named Rhiannon (Rihanna for short), Zamora and Rowan (Row for short thanks to Kevin) the butler.

The two maids wore an old fashion Victorian maid outfit but with a hint of red and the white apron with ruffles on the shoulders and bonnets secure on their heads while Row wore a red modern butler suit and gloves. All three had their hairs neatly fixed and combed.

"Uh good morning?" Aisha said confused while Dragon arched a brow.

"It's time to get dressed and meet your mother and father downstairs for breakfast as always." Row admitted as the three walked toward the confused princess and set her down on the makeup table at the edge of the room.

"Uh Guys, there's no need for this really." Aisha tried to explain to the servants as one of them brushed her hair and took Dragon off her hands, placing her on the makeup table, but as Aisha was trying to escape, one of them came back with a dress ready to be put on.

"A princess is always in need of handmaids, those are the rules. Here we go, dress number one. Now off with the pajamas!" The three adult pulled the princess into a room divider as Dragon was watching from the makeup table, covering her eyes as the clothing started flying off Aisha's body.

"Good morning bestie!" Miranda entered the large bedroom from the large door. In her hands was a plate of breakfast; the usual scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, hash brown and French toast.

"Huh?" Miranda was confused as the maids and butler pushed Aisha out of the room divider with a new look.

It was a one shoulder dress that matched the night blue-black sky, light blue thin fringes dangled against her shoulder along with a dark blue wrap around her left arm with the same fringes dangling as well. A brown waist-like corset was around her waist along with an open cloth, from the edge of the cloth was brown and turquoise, from the darkest to the lightest.

Attached from the corset were stringed jewels but in the center on one of the strings was a large star while her dress had white light spots, resembling galaxies and stars.

Some of her hair was pulled back with ribbons and stringed jeweled like accessories along with a tiara but backwards. On her left hand, a string bracelet wrapped around her wrist and resting on the back of her hand and lastly, a large necklace was placed around her neck.

"There, perfect fit!"

"How beautiful, Oh!" Aisha gasp as Zamora tighten the dress and that's when Rihanna approached with a cart. A silver lid was covered.

"You must eat this Princess! Your diet is very important to us and the kingdom." And just when Row removed the lid, shocked Aisha and Miranda.

"Ta-da! What a delicacy this is. Fire Octopus from Siryn."

_OCTOPUS?! _Miranda and Aisha thought.

Zamora answered as she grabbed the little round plushie-like octopus from her hand and shoved it inside Aisha's mouth. It was moving inside her mouth and the princess was close to vomiting it.

"Eating it raw does wonders on your skin!" Zamora continued.

"And your hair!" Rihanna joined.

"It makes princesses even more beautiful!" All the maids and butler said together and soon were aware that the princess was gone in a flash.

"Where did she go?" One of them questioned.

In the hallway, the little octopus was squirming around in her palm as Miranda gently watered it down with a pitcher. That's when they were approached by Zoc and Juliet down the hallway.

"Aisha." Zoc called out.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! Sorry I gotta free my breakfast!" Aisha shouted back while Miranda followed with a pitcher of water.

Both blink in confusion.

Ofcourse, Miranda used her mana to surround the little octopus with water, swimming freely and put it back into the ocean where it belongs.

"There you go." Miranda whispered as it swam away and turned to Aisha. "You ok bestie?" Miranda came to her aid, rubbing her back while her friend was spiting out the flavor and grossness from the octopus.

"I-I'm fine, that was just out of the ordinary since I was forced to eat something.._alive._" Aisha shivers. "I don't think I'm cut off being a princess Bestie." The princess confessed.

"You'll get used to it in no time, Bestie. Though the traditions are really weird here than other fairy tales we hear as kids, but the rules are odd. The thousands dresses, the octopus that is good for your skin."

"And your hair." Aisha added.

"It makes princesses even more beautiful." The princess and anodite said together.

"And trust me, it taste horrible." Aisha pointed out.

"I don't wanna know bestie." Miranda shivers. "By the way, I got you some _real _breakfast." Miranda magically made a plate appear in her hand, producing it to Aisha. The young princess smiled as the two best friends chatted and ate from the cliff while viewing of the ocean near the cherry blossom tree and ant hill.

* * *

Back home in the castle hallway, Aisha just came back to the castle, alone and thats when her parents came.

"Little Bloom, where have you been?" Zoc asked while approaching her daughter long with his fiancé and Aisha's mother. He even had Dragon in his hand.

"Oh, I was with Miranda." Aisha answered.

"There's something we want to show you." Juliet added nicely.

"What?" Aisha said surprised as Zoc placed the little lizard on his daughters shoulder and replaced his empty hand with his staff.

"It's a surprise. So close your eyes alright?" Zoc told his daughter as he and Juliet got a hold of their daughters hand.

"Alright." Aisha happily responded and closed her eyes while her parents took her somewhere.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Aisha questioned.

"Just be patient Little Bloom." Juliet responded while holding on to her daughters hand.

"We are almost there, now open your eyes." Zoc responded and Aisha opened her eyes and gasp. In the village of Fuego, Fuegeons, Ants along with Ben and the Mayans were setting up what looked like a finish line, attached with a long ribbon and Aisha knew what it was.

Looks like a race is about to start.

"Mommy! Daddy! This is-" She kisses her fathers cheek. "Wonderful!" Then her mother's cheek and Aisha looked around with amazement.

"Your father has decided to do an annual race for the first time since you revived Fuego and Ofcourse, get down dirty for the first time in sixteen years." Juliet giggled.

"And your mother has something else." Zoc admitted, making Aisha smile before she turned around to look at her mother after looking around the details of the big race that was about to start.

Juliet used her magic, making Aisha levitate into the air and transforming her dress into a workout type marathon outfit.

She wore workout black shorts with a pink waistband along with a matching sports bra, under it was an all black tank top with matching running shoes. Her hair was turned into twin braids, dangling against her back while her side bang was moved on the side and stayed in a place with a single hair clip.

"I thought this might suit you." Juliet admitted.

"Oh my, it's beautiful, thank you mama and I love it!" Aisha smiled and landed on the ground gently.

"Get ready Bloom. It's about to start." Zoc told his daughter and grabbed Dragon from his daughters shoulder and she responded with a nod.

"Good luck baby." And with that Aisha immediately went to the meeting point her parents told her to meet; the cherry Blossom tree by the cliff.

* * *

When Aisha made it to the cliff of the tree, she sigh and took in the air of the ocean smell along with the cherry blossoms. The air was calm thanks to Ke-inno as her hair was moving swiftly while waiting for the Mayans and other racers participating this special race. It was quite a view and she couldn't believe this is still the most beautiful planet of the galaxy, being a princess can be exhausting and not so fun as she expected, but at least feels welcome, for once.

"Princess Aisha?"

She turned her head around and saw was an ant, walking all fours and bearing the size of a child, possibly ten years of age, a pupa to be exact.

"Hello There." Aisha responded and the little ant smiled and bowed down. "I'm Rokai, a wizard in training and part of the colony that.._you _and your friend Miranda destroyed."

This made Aisha twitched a bit and bowed her head in apologizing. "Y-yeah... I am very sorry about that..."

"Don't be, the hill that you and the Mayans rebuilt is quite safer and sturdy than ever. Especially the pool you invented." Aisha looked at the pupa in disbelief.

"Y-you really think so Rokai?" and with that he nodded. Making the princess smile while rubbing the back of her head.

"Tell me Princess, what's it like living on Earth?" Rokai questioned.

"It's ok, I mean- I lived there for mostly my entire life with my adopted mother and uncle, had friends and lived a normal life, but here-I like it. I'm used to this new environment now, but I eventually.. I have to go back. Now that the whole world knows who I am, I doubt _'__normal'_ is still in the picture." Aisha sadly admitted while looking at the ocean until she heard some familiar voices.

"BESTIE!"

"YO BLACK!"

"COUSIN AISHA!"

"CUZ! WE'RE WATING!

"BABE!"

"AISHA!"

Aisha turned around along with Rokai and smiled. The race was coming soon.

* * *

"A race you say? I didn't know Fuego did one every year." Sandra admitted while sipping on her tea.

"In a beautiful day like this, a race sounds wonderful. That is why we showed Bloom and she loved it." Juliet told her, her husband Carl, Frank and Natalie Tennyson along with Kevin's mother and Miranda's parents, who were in the round table of the dining room, drinking tea and eating sweets.

"Well, after being asleep for so long. You forget some things, but this race will be a success, right dear?" Juliet asked her fiancé and Aisha'a father, Zoc.

"Ofcourse, our Bloom will enjoy it." Zoc pointed out with a grin but something was bothering Natalie Tennyson.

"Juliet I can't put my finger on this, but you changed the last time we saw you, 2 months ago to be exact." Natalie admitted.

"She has since she found out being a mother of a fifteen year old girl wasn't so easy." Zoc grinned as Juliet's face turned red.

"It's-it is difficult at this moment." Juliet whispered and looked away for a moment to stop her face being red.

"Have you at least talk to Saul about this? You should talk to him, he and Amber raised Aisha and they know her more than you guys." Carl admitted. "It won't hurt to try."

"I know, but I would feel needy if I ask Saul about Bloom. I'm trying my very best, honestly." Juliet admitted as she pulled out her old palm size pocket watch she carried for a while. The gold was getting worn out and yet the ticking stopped to a certain time. Fortunately, Kevin changed it into a hologram photo slideshow along with videos, for the largest diamond she has to offer. As Juliet opened the case of the watch, a photo hologram of Aisha as an infant with her and Zoc by her side and other pictures of her and her family along with The Tennyson's. There was some photos of Aisha and the queen herself right after Fuego was restored along with pictures of the Mayans after the battle. Her baby has grown up to be the daughter she always wanted her to be.

Thats when a portal opened, to reveal her older sisters; Aaliyah, Maya and Marina.

"Are you ready little sister for the big race?" Aaliyah gently asked.

"Ofcourse I am, my Bloom will love this race for sure!" Juliet happily admitted. Smiling with no wrinkle on sight.

"Good, cause my sons will kick some butt during the race and I taught them to be winners." Marina responded with a grin while the others looked at her odd.

"Marina, you know this is a race.. for fun and remember, no magic is allowed." Juliet tried to reason with The Queen of Siryn... for the thousandth time. "And if mom finds out about this, she'll get very angry and you do remember her temper back when we were children, correct?" Juliet added.

All three sisters face turned pale along with Zoc; just remembering that time scared the daylight out of them.

"Um.. where is Saulvador, shouldn't he be here?" Frank asked the question just to make the awkward silence go away and thats when another portal opened, revealing to be Saul, barely getting dressed due to being late again.

"Oh Saul, it's good to see you again." Sandra smiled.

"Hello everyone, I'm sorry I'm late.. just got out of bed just now." Saul was too busy buttoning his pants and putting on his shirt that was around his shoulders, but the portal remained opened.

"You are not late Saul, you made it just in time." Juliet responded with a gentle smile.

"Wait, where is mom and dad, along with Verdona and Max?" Aaliyah questioned.

"They'll be here soon, they just need time to 'catch up'" Frank admitted, but felt unsure what Max meant.

That was when Monique, Marquise and Maurice came through the portal then it disappeared.

"MONIQUE!" Sandra immediately got out chair and hugged the young mother.

"Mrs. Tennyson, it's good to see you again!" Monique hugged back.

"Ah, Marquise it's good to see you too." Frank and Carl approached the young father, who was holding his infant son. That when the Tennyson and Saul introduced to the queen. Marquise and Monique were surprised to meet the birth mother of Aisha.

"Oh my goodness, who is this adorable little angel?" Juliet said with glee and walked toward the little infant, who was holding on to his father.

"Oh, this is Maurice, our son." Marquise answered to the queen.

"Hello there little one." Juliet smiled at the little infant male, waving her hand and producing magic glitter.

The little baby giggled and reached his chubby hands and fingers, trying to catch the glitter into his hands.

"Do you like magic?" Juliet Questioned and produced a small white bunny in her hands. The little baby giggle and clapped his hands with glee and gently pet it.

"Whoa, that's amazing." Marquise was amazed by the queens magic as Maurice hugged the little bunny in his arms. That's when magically lights surrounded the guest and baby Maurice was looking with amazement until..

The pixies appeared.

"Hero!" Sandra shouted.

"Celeste!" Frank was amazed when Celeste made a proper bow along with her hat off.

"Nyx!" Martha shouted.

"Jinxx!" Mike joined as well.

"Liger!" Kevin's Mom shouted as well.

"Fixit!" Aaliyah yelled out cheerfully when he removed his goggles.

"Pooka! Tigon!" Juliet and Zoc shouted together.

Soon the pixie seahorses were hugging Marina, producing her to giggle along with the fairy pets, Milly, Chicko and Coco, hugging Maya.

"What are you all doing here?" Juliet looked at Pooka, who was eye leveling the Queen.

"We just had to visit and see the great annual Fuego race your highness." Pooka admitted cutely and spoke in her usual high pitch voice.

All of the pixies were hugging the bonded Mayans parents.

"Hey, who's that cutie?" Nyx flew toward Maurice, who was staring at the pixie with confusion while Marquise, who was in shock after seeing magic with magically pixies and animals appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you ok?" Nyx asked and soon the other pixies looked at the shocked Marquise, who was stuttering until he passed out but Monique caught the baby on time.

"Babe, are you ok?" Monique asked, arching her brow while the pixies stood there along with the animals, confused.

* * *

After some stretches and warm ups, the race was about to start. Merman, mermaid, fairy, ant, Fuegoen, anodite, Paladin and maybe two humans who recently joined that Aisha knows were ready, all wearing their active clothing while the ants were wearing colors on their antennas and chest and were placed a GPS tracking device on their sides.

The race was simple; run to the beach and swim through the waters of Siryn with legs or tail. After making through the underwater obstacles, they take a quick rest before approaching Zeakon, with wings or with a giant flying insect. After that, they must turn small and fly through the ant hill, dodging through the obstacles of the ant nest, but they must find a way out and quick. Once exiting out of the ant hill, they have to return to their original size and use no powers whatsoever and run down to the Fuegoen village and make it through the finish line.

"Ok everyone." Azmuth approached in a small but cute buttoned referee shirt while balancing a small hover disk on his feet. " The rules are simply and you all must obey or else you will be disqualified. Each of everyone has a GPS attached on your side and it will an alternative way to find and track your movement.." And as Azmuth kept continuing, Aisha's phone vibrated from her hip and pulled it out.

It was a message from Bryan and when she unlocked her phone, it revealed a message.

_'Hey Aisha, I just wanted to know my mom wants you to come over for the weekend at Bellwood so we can have the chance to hang out and catch up on some things. I still need to talk about what happened when we were video chatting. Text me when you get the chance._

_-B.M._

"And remember, have fun. Any questions?" Azmuth finished reviewing his rules as Aisha finished texting his response and put it back on her hip.

"NO SIR!" Everyone said in a calming but in a soldier tone.

"Good, now.. as Princess Aisha who would always say..._LET'S GET IT ON!_" Azmuth shouted cheerfully and immediately, all the racers ran down the hill, toward the beach. Just when the race about to begin, a drone was seen up in the sky, recording lifestream as a large TV Screen was seen in the Fuego Village, even the Queen Juliet, Zoc, her sisters, Mo-Mo, her boyfriend and their baby, Tennyson's, Kevin's mom, Miranda's parents, Tio Saul, who was holding Frozen, Ship and Dragon along with the pixies, pixies pets and fairy animals watch the screen.

By the time the racers made it to the beach, they just jumped in, not caring about their workout clothes. The Mayans and others racers were given a mermaid tail and matching fins. Aisha was far in front of the others, wearing a black wrap around her chest along with a black crystal shaped heart around her neck along with a black tail and matching fins. TK managed to pass Aisha with his orange fin and tail and just when he grinned.

_KLONK!_ He accidentally hit himself with a wall made out of barnacles.

_"Barnacles..."_ TK whispered to himself and fell on the coral floor and Aisha swam passed by him, along with the others, but Ke-inno helped him up and tried to stop his nose from bleeding.

In the Fuego Village, a leader board of all the racers pictures who participated, aligned who was first and who was last. Sadly, Ke-inno and TK were crossed with a red cross on their face, disqualifying themselves from the race.

The others racers were dodging through the rocks and caves in Siryn while some didn't make it through the first round. When Aisha finished her break, she swim through the clear way to Zeakon, it was time.

She grinned and jumped out of the water.

"FAIRY FORM!" Her fins formed into her legs along with the tutu droopy black dress with ruffled white shorts from under along with her fairy wings she wore in her dream. Silk wraps were wrapped around her arms, legs and feet. Immediately, she took off in an instant in the forest of Zeakon.

"Oh no you don't Black!" Julie jumped out of the water along with her fins and was given fairy wings along with her active outfit, flying behind Aisha as Elena followed behind.

As the drone located the racers, Aisha was still ahead as everyone watched.

"Go Bloom Go!" Juliet and Zoc shouted loudly at the TV screen, smiling and giggling.

"Come on Ben!" Carl joined.

"You can do it!" Natalie cheered.

_"SHIP SHIP!" _Ship cheered as well with his usual barks along with Frozen but with her chirps and purrs.

"GOO BABIES!" Martha cheered for her daughter and nephew.

As Aisha was dodging the trees before dodging them, she was met with Julie.

"Think you can ditch me Black!" Julie was close to Aisha.

"No! but I'm gonna win this race _and _beat you in the boxing match we scheduled!" Aisha responded with a grin as she try to move forward in the race.

"No way! I'm gonna win this Black the-

_BAM!_

While Julie was distracting herself by talking to Aisha, she accidentally hit herself by a branch of a tree, grunting and in pain, she soon fell off the branch and fell on the grass of Zeakon, where Elena found her and held her. Elena and Julie are now disqualified.

Aisha flew down to help them but Elena stopped her.

"Aisha just go, we'll be fine." Elena told her and Aisha nodded and flew off to the next level along with the remaining racers in their wings or giant bugs.

"Looks like Elena and Julie are disqualified." Saul admitted in a disappointment, but they tried their best. Julie on the other hand, should be aware of her surroundings than blabbering. She may never learn from her mistakes.

Through the forest of Zeakon, Aisha managed to shrink herself, the size of an ant as she flew down through the sandy ant hill while some of the other racers followed from behind.

Going through the pillars of the ant hill can be hassle but if checking the surroundings every now and then will be a piece of cake. While dodging some obstacles inside the hill, someone was approaching from behind and Aisha looked from behind quickly and saw her bestie, Miranda, grinning.

"Hey Bestie!" Miranda went to catch up with her best friend.

"Yo!" Aisha gave off a peace sign as they two were butt heading who will pass but they still came toward the same speed.

Sadly, a few merman, mermaids, fairies, ants (except Rokai) were disqualified due to either using magic or not dodging the obstacles on time. Lance and the remaining Mayans were still in the race and determine to win the race.

Once they exit out of the ant hill, they soon returned to their normal size along with Aisha, who returned into her normal clothes and started running toward the village of Fuego.

Panting, sweating and exhausted after running, swimming, flying and now running again around the planet, Aisha and Miranda were still in first place and still not using magic whatsoever.

Soon they were close to the finish line and the two friends smiled at one another and held hands as they ran together toward the finished line.

_So close _The Princess and the Anodite thought together while running.

The villagers along with the ants, merpeople and fairies were cheering but Queen Juliet and Zoc were cheering the loudest since they saw their baby daughter on the lead along with her friend.

Grandma Sebastiana and Grandpa Alvador, along with Max and Verdona just smiled when they saw the granddaughter coming toward the finish line and just in time before the race was about to finish.

Just before the finish line, Miranda accidentally slipped on a sinkhole, making her yelp and twisting her ankle while landing on the ground.

"Bestie!" Aisha came toward her aid.

"Don't worry about me Aisha, just go. I'll be fine." Miranda grunt abit from the stinging pain from the sudden fall.

Aisha was at a loss, she wanted to help her best friend but at the same time, she had listen to her friends order. Frustrated and growling in defeat, she immediately picked her friend up by piggy back and ran toward the finish line, together.

"Bestie, what are you doing?!"

"The point of the race is helping others, like we do to help others who are down from the mosh pitt! The racers here are _NOT_ doing that and _ONLY_ care about winning! Helping out a friend who is _clearly_ injured. I have no choice, but to help. I've made a promise that I would help people who are in need of help as _PRINCESS_ and _LEADER_ of the Mayans! And another thing, _NO ANT GETS LEFT BEHIND!!!"_

Miranda was in disbelief when she heard that speech from her best friend and she wanted to reason to her, but they had passed the ribboned finished line. They have won.

Cheers were heard surround the princess and anodite and that's was where Mirandas father took his daughter to check her ankle.

"Aisha, you were right about one thing about the race. It isn't about winning but it's about help others who are in of help. Although you wanted to help the other racers but they had the help they got with the people they love." Azmuth explained and Aisha nodded in response and soon at the racers, who have returned, some were exhausted and helping out the racers.

"Everyone is a winner." Juliet suddenly made everyone have a flower crown on their heads with different colors. Everyone smiles along with an applaud.

_This was so far the best race ever..._


	3. Sailormouth

**Mayans Shorts Presents: Sailor Mouth**

**Aisha Blaire-Patrick Star**

**Miranda Laboca- Spongebob Squarepants**

**Kevin Levin- Mr. Krabs**

**Albedo Blaire- Squidward**

**Lance Lavigne- Garbage Man**

**Ben Tennyson- Harold**

**Kanou-a Blaire- Pirate**

**TK Laboca- Old Man Jenkins **

**Ke-inno Blaire- Tom**

**Nova- Evelyn **

**Gwen Tennyson- Mama Krabs**

**And Julie Yamamoto as the Moped Driver**

* * *

Setting: Nighttime at Aisha's restaurant aka The Krusty Krab

Mr. Krabs: _Well,_ it's the worst time of the day once again. [cringes as he changes the "Open" sign to "Closed"] Closing time!

SpongeBob: Well, see you in the A.M., Mr. Krabs.

Mr. Krabs: Hold on there, SpongeBob! [pulls SpongeBob back] Take that pile of filth out with you. [Squidward holds up a trash bag with flies flying around it]

SpongeBob: [gasps] Mr. Krabs, you shouldn't talk about Squidward like that!

Squidward: He means this filth, you loon! [He drops the bag on the floor]

[SpongeBob goes to the dumpster while bringing the trash bag]

SpongeBob: [singing] Takin' out the trash, takin' out the trash.

[SpongeBob throws the trash in the dumpster and then looks at some writings on the dumpster]

SpongeBob: Hmm... dumpster writing! The voice of the people! "Up with bubbles, down with air!" [laughs]"Nematodes are people too!" [laughs] Ha, those nematodes... Here's one someone didn't finish! Squidward smells. [writes the word "good" after "smells"] Good. [laughs] Hmm, what's this one? Krabs is a... hmm? Krabs is a [dolphin chirp].

Garbage man: [Clearly disgusted] Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? [picks up multiple garbage bags and leaves]

SpongeBob: Well, sometimes, but not... Recently.

Patrick: [off-screen] Hi, garbage man. [appears on-screen] Hi, SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Hi, Patrick! Hey, Patrick, do you know what this word means?

Patrick: "_Krabs..._" Uh, isn't that the red, sweaty guy you work for?

SpongeBob: [pointing to "Krabs," then the unseen word as they are said] Nah-uh, not that word, that word.

Patrick: Hmm... [dolphin chirp]! Oh, hey! I think I know what that means. That's one of those sentence enhancers.

SpongeBob: Sentence enhancers?

Patrick: You use them when you want to talk fancy. You just sprinkle it over anything you say, and Wham-O! You've got yourself a spicy sentence sandwich!

SpongeBob: Oh, I get it! Let me try. [clears his throat] Hello, Patrick. Lovely [dolphin chirp] day we're having, isn't it?

Patrick: Why, yes it is, SpongeBob. This [dolphin chirp] day is particularly [dolphin chirp] lovely!

SpongeBob: How [dolphin chirp] right you are, Patrick!

[The two continue to say the word a few more times]

SpongeBob: Ooh, You're right, Patrick, my lips are tingling from the spiciness of this conversation.

Patrick: Oh, mine, too![both laugh]

SpongeBob: It tingles when I laugh!

[SpongeBob walks into the Krusty Krab the next day]

SpongeBob: Hello, customers, nice [dolphin chirp] day we're having, uh? [The customers stop eating and stare in shock]

Harold: [gasps] _Did he just say?!_

Pirate fish: Aye, he did.

SpongeBob: Hey, Patrick, how the [dolphin chirp] are ya?

Patrick: [sitting at table at the Krusty Krab] Pretty [dolphin chirp] good, SpongeBob.

Old Man Jenkins: I thought this was a restaurant, not a gutter mouth convention.

SpongeBob: [taps on the microphone and speaks into it] Attention, customers, today's special is a [dolphin chirp]Krabby Patty served in a greasy [dolphin chirp] sauce and grilled to [dolphin chirp] perfection. And don't forget to ask us to [dolphin chirp] the [dolphin chirp] fries. It will be our [dolphin chirp] pleasure. [Squidward hears the intercom] Hi, Squidward, how the [dolphin chirp]are ya?

Patrick: Nice [dolphin chirp] day, isn't it, Squidward?

Tom: I don't understand. That guy's talented, he doesn't have to work blue.

Evelyn: Let's go somewhere more family oriented. [Everyone leaves the Krusty Krab, grumbling in frustration]

Female fish: [chattering (variously and) inaudibly] I'm never eating here again.

Male fish: [chattering (variously and) inaudibly] Those foul-mouth bottom feeders.

[The Krusty Krab customer meter is running down; sirens wail and a red light flashes]

Mr. Krabs: [in the bathroom, hears the sirens] Huh? [looks through the periscope, sees that the Krusty Krab is empty and gasps] The Krusty Krab, she's empty! [runs to dining room with toilet paper stuck to one of his legs] All hands on deck! Batten the front doors! Brace the cash register! Break out the happy snacks! Squidward, where have all me money paying customers gone?

Squidward: Apparently, the two barnacle-mouth brothers just learned a new word, and SpongeBob just said it over the intercom.

Mr. Krabs: Well, what was it? What'd he say?

Squidward: Er...he said...um, well he said...

[Squidward whispers]

Mr. Krabs: Huh? [Squidward whispers it again; Mr. Krabs gasps] SpongeBob and friend! Front and center! Why, I oughta make the two of you paint the Krusty Krab for using such language! [they ended up on the floor on their backs]

SpongeBob: But, Mr. Krabs, we were only using our sentence enhancers.

Patrick: Yeah, it's fancy talk.

Mr. Krabs: There ain't nothing fancy about that word!

SpongeBob: You mean [dolphin chirp]?

Mr. Krabs: Yes, that one! [SpongeBob and Patrick stand up] Now quit saying that! [SpongeBob and Patrick frown]It's a bad word!

SpongeBob and Patrick: Bad word?! [both start wiping their tongues while moaning]

Mr. Krabs: Yes sirree, that's bad word number 11. In fact, there are 13 bad words you should never use.

Squidward: Don't you mean there are only 7?

Mr. Krabs: Not if you're a sailor. [laughs]

SpongeBob: Wow, 13.

Patrick: That's a lot of [dolphin chirp] bad words.

Mr. Krabs: Okay, boys. I want you to promise me you'll never use that word again.

SpongeBob and Patrick: We promise.

[later at SpongeBob's house, SpongeBob and Patrick are playing Eels and Escalators]

SpongeBob: Gee, I'm glad Mr. Krabs told us that word we were using was a bad word!

Patrick: Yeah, me too, because classy sophisticates like us shouldn't stain our lips with cursing.

SpongeBob: Yeah, verily. Now, let's play a nice, wholesome game of Eels and Escalators.

Patrick: Oh, boy, my favorite! [Flops arms up and down like a seal]

SpongeBob: Come on, Gary needs a new pair of shoes! [rolls the dice]

Patrick: Oh, eels. Too bad, SpongeBob, you gotta ride the eel.

SpongeBob: Darn. [moves game piece to eel]

Patrick: My turn! [rolls dice] Hooray! Escalators! Yay! [screams] Up, up, up!

SpongeBob: Come on, escalators, escalators, escalators! [rolls dice] [sighs] Eels again.

Patrick: My turn! [rolls dice] Escalators!

SpongeBob: Escalators, Escalators, Escalators! [throws dice] Eels?

Patrick: [rolls dice] Es-skee-lators! [moves to escalators] Well, this is your last chance, SpongeBob, or if you get eels again, you lose!

SpongeBob: [gets frustrated while rolling the dice] Escalators, escalators, escalators! [dice is thrown and lands on escalators] Ha! Escalators! [dice turn over to eels]

Patrick: Eels...

SpongeBob: Ah, [dolphin chirp]! [covers his mouth when he realizes his mistake]

Patrick: Ooooh...! You said number 11!

SpongeBob: [babbles for Patrick to understand] I didn't mean... you gotta understand, Patrick, I was trying...what I meant to say was...some things just slip out. You gotta understand!

Patrick: Don't worry, SpongeBob, I understand. [pause] Mr. Krabs! [runs out the door] Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs! [starts running to the Krusty Krab]

SpongeBob: [starts running after him] No, wait, Patrick! [after SpongeBob catches up to Patrick] Patrick, no, please don't tell!

Patrick: But, you said "[dolphin chirp]"! [Covers his mouth as he realizes his mistake]

SpongeBob: Aha! Now I'm gonna tell Mr. Krabs on you!

Patrick: Not if I tell first!

SpongeBob: I can run faster than you! [laughs]

Patrick: [riding along with a moped driver with a helmet] See ya at the Krusty Krab! Hahaha! [the moped driver at the wrong corner] Oh, nooooo!

SpongeBob: [laughs] Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: What, what, what?

SpongeBob: Patrick, Patrick, Patrick!

Mr. Krabs: Yes, yes, yes?

SpongeBob: He said, he said, he said!

Mr. Krabs: Out with it, boy!

SpongeBob: [talking fast] Me and Patrick were playing Eels and Escalators, and Patrick was going up-up-up, and I had to ride the eel and then we ran and Patrick, he said some things.

Mr. Krabs: [eyes SpongeBob] What kind of things?

SpongeBob: Well, he said...

Mr. Krabs: Yes?!

SpongeBob: Well, uh, let's just say he said a certain word that you said we shouldn't say, and this particular word happens to be number 11 in the 13 words you said shouldn't be said.

Mr. Krabs: Uh... right, now what was that part about the, um... Who now?

Patrick: [walks in door of the Krusty Krab and pulls off the helmet, fixes hair then resumes] Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs! [Mr. Krabs sighs]

SpongeBob and Patrick: He said that word that you said we shouldn't say...!

SpongeBob: ...number thirteen...

[They babble on about the word, as Mr. Krabs stares on disapprovingly, until the two are just pointing at each other and yelling, "Dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah-dah!"; Mr. Krabs eventually grabs their lips to quiet them.]

SpongeBob and Patrick: Mmm-mmm...!

Mr. Krabs: Now I'm gonna let go of yer lips, and when I do, I want you to calmly tell me what youse need to tell me, understand?

SpongeBob and Patrick: Mmm-hmm... [Mr. Krabs lets go of their lips, which initially deflate, then reinflate; they both point at each other again] He said "[dolphin chirp]"!

Mr. Krabs: [gasps] Do my ears deceive me?! You two should be ashamed! Time to take out the trash. [picks SpongeBob and Patrick up by their pants and carries them outside the Krusty Krab] You two need to be taught a lesson. I thought I made it clear. Never, and I mean, never use number 11 or any of the 13 bad words! Now the both of youse wait right here. I'll be back. [walks back in Krusty Krab]

Patrick: What's going to happen to us?

SpongeBob: We'll probably get 40 lashes!

Patrick: Oh, no! [stupidly imagines himself blinking with 40 thick eyelashes]

SpongeBob: I'm sorry, Patrick. Mr. Krabs was right. There's no need for words like that.

Patrick: I'm sorry, too, SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: Let's make a vow, Patrick. From this day forth, a foul word shall never pass our lips! We'll be good citizens, just like good ol' Mr. Krabs.

Patrick: [shakes hands with SpongeBob] Agreed!

Mr. Krabs: All right, you two foul mouths. As punishment for fouling the air in me restaurant with yer foul words, you're going to give the Krusty Krab a fresh coat of paint from top to bottom. [jams his foot on a rock then hops on one leg] Ow, Ooh! Ow! My [dolphin chirps] foot! What [dolphin chirps] genius put a [dolphin chirps] rock in a [dolphin chirps] path?! Can't you see I got a [boat horn no. 1] foot here?! Oh! [seal bark. Continues saying a bunch of swear words, censored out by seagulls, foghorns, ship bells, etc.; at this moment, SpongeBob and Patrick count the swear words he uses]

SpongeBob: Five, six, seven...

Mr. Krabs: ...a whole lotta [old-style foghorn] and with a side of [dolphin chirp], a heapin' helpin' of [ship's bell]and a boatload of [boat horn no. 4] ...

Patrick: Nine...

Mr. Krabs: Ooh [seal bark, seagull squak]crabbin' [a new-style foghorn] Ooh-hoo-uh! [cries in pain]

SpongeBob: [cuts to SpongeBob with thirteen fingers] That's all thirteen, Patrick! [gasps] We're gonna tell your mom, Mr. Krabs!

Mr. Krabs: [worried] No, please, not me mommy! [SpongeBob and Patrick laugh as they run to Mama Krabs' house, Mr. Krabs runs after them] Wait, please don't tell me mother! I don't think her little old heart can take it!

[They go to the house]

SpongeBob and Patrick: [repeatedly banging on the door] Mama Krabs, Mama Krabs!

Mama Krabs: Why, hello there!

[SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs all explain the situation at the same time, swearing numerous times as they do so]

SpongeBob: Mama Krabs, he said [dolphin chirp] and then he said [dolphin chirps] again and said [dolphin chirps]and then he screamed at the top of his voice [foghorn blows]!

Patrick: It was terrible.

SpongeBob: And he- [horn honks]-Mrs. Krabs, he didn't care! Such a stream of [seagull caws, foghorn, ship's bell] I have never heard in my days!

Mama Krabs: [shocked] Oh, dear! My poor old heart. [faints]

Mr. Krabs: [gasps] Oh, dear Mother! What have these foul-mouthed heathens done to you? [takes a coin out of her pocket] You two should be ashamed! Making an old lady faint with your sailor talk!

Mama Krabs: [wakes up] You should all be ashamed. And if you're going to talk like sailors, then you're going to work like sailors.

[Then the three are painting her house; Patrick is painting the sand]

Mama Krabs: I guess you scallywags have earned a glass of lemonade. [laughs, then stubs her foot on a rock]Yeeeoww! My [Klaxon horn] foot!

[SpongeBob and Patrick gasp in shock]

Mr. Krabs: [shocked] Mother!

Mama Krabs: What? It's Old Man Jenkins and his jalopy.

Old Man Jenkins: [driving by, _IN A TESLA!_] Howdy, Mrs. K! [honks the horn]

SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Mama Krabs: [all laugh together]

* * *

**Thought I make things interesting for the Mayans Shorts. I do not own Spongebob, only Nickelodeon. **

**I hope you all enjoy and use your imagination as well.**

**Merry Christmas from the Mayans, to you.**


	4. Some Like it Hot

"Sooo... where are your boyfriend and friends?" Ryan asked from the passenger seat of the Jeep.

"Ben and the others are needed with Max for something at another town." Aisha just vaguely told him while driving.

"And your cousins?"

"My cousins are needed with my aunts and uncles, just to run some test," Aisha answered again.

"And you're not joining them because.."

"Because I passed _mine_ with flying colors." Aisha grinned as she and Miranda high fived each other.

"So it's just the four of us." Miranda side hugged Karina. Making Ryan shrugged and looked out the window.

* * *

The sun was hitting the white warm sand, ocean splashing back and forth, seagulls usual doing their caws and lots... and lots of people at the beach. Getting their tan on, drinking, and playing in the water.

"_Here we are_!"Aisha shouted as a black Jeep pulled into a parking spot. Aisha, seen wearing a black and burgundy fringe bikini top, strapless, and all burgundy bottoms. Karina wore a purple tankini that went well with her body, messy hair bun as well. Miranda wore a black bikini top that was tied behind her neck with a black and white bikini high waisted bottoms. Her hair was into space buns. Lastly, Ryan, seen wearing black and white water effects swim shorts along with a black sleeveless shirt and as always, wore his reflector sunglasses, cap, and in his hand was a can of sweet tea.

"OMG bestar, Venice Beach.." Miranda held on her best friend's arm. "We're here!" She screams, making Ryan arch a brow.

"Yes bestar me too, come on... I wanna hit the waves."

"Hey wait, what about our stuff?" Karina asked.

"Leave them, all we need is our drinks." Aisha holds up her stickered flask. "Sunscreen." Miranda held it up. "and the surfboards and umbrella at the rental store." Ryan pointed at the rental shack with his thumb.

"Good point." Karina shrugged and soon the four walked into the sandy beach, barefooted with their sandals in their hand.

Once the umbrella and boards were rented, Aisha was behind Ryan, applying the sunscreen on his back and shoulder, making him groan in relief.

"_Higher...higher... oh there is perfect_." Ryan kept groaning as the sunscreen was applied on his back and now his shoulders. Soon he felt her hands slowly go down from his shoulders to his chest, making his eyes widened from this _unexpected interaction_. Her hand slid down his chest, close to the waistband of his shorts. Ryan's heartbeat at a rapid pace, somewhat he liked this sensation of Aisha's hand rubbing against his chest and something else was tightening his shorts as well.

"So Ryan, do you have any siblings?" Aisha asked.

"I'm an only child," Ryan confessed and tried to calm himself down.

"Oh? I am too. Any pets?" Aisha continued.

"A lizard."

"Same! Your parents?"

"My mom died when I was born and dad always took take care of me, along with my pet lizard, but..." Ryan stopped for a moment but continued. "It became too much for him so I was sent to a boarding school at age five and stayed there for a good ten years." His throat became dry and took a sip of his ice tea. "He sent me gifts once in a while especially on my birthdays and Christmas, but.. _the most amazing gift_ I got when I was ten was when my pet lizard popped out from the package, panting happily." Aisha smiled as her and the girls listened to the story. "I was so happy to see her and she looked the same to me when I last saw her, but we stayed together for the next five years."

Aisha stopped the massage process for a second and hugged him from behind. Making Ryan blush. He took notice how close was Aisha leaning against his back, her large breast pressed along. Her breathing so close to the ear made his heartbeat go faster. His face was turning redder, his breathing was huffing a bit and his shorts felt tighter again. He closed his eyes shut, hoping this would either continue or stop. Soon Aisha pulled away from his back.

"Can you stretch your arms, please?" Aisha asked. Ryan's blinked in confusion at first but immediately obeyed the order. Both of his arms were covered in a white but a smell of coconuts sunscreen. All Ryan did was apply sunscreen on his legs, feet, and face.

"There you go, all covered up." Aisha smiled.

"Uh.. do you want me to...?" Ryan paused his sentence.

"Oh sure, please do." Aisha sat down on the towels, legs crossed as she started braiding her hair into two braids, her back facing Ryan. He slightly squeezed the sunscreen bottle and put a large amount in his palm. Soon, he rubbed it against her back and shoulders, giving her a massage. Making her groan in relief.

"_Oh yeah. Just there is great." _ Aisha groaned as Ryan went down A little lower on her back then on her shoulders. Massaging them as much possibly then her arms were covered along with her tattoos. Soon his hands went down her stomach and side, where her dragon tattoo was covered up as well. After a while, she soon rubbed more sunscreen on her legs and feet and soon her face. Soon, she turned her head.

"So, wanna hit the waves?" Aisha grinned. Ryan blinked in confusion.

"Eh?"

"_Surfing? At the beach?"_ Aisha tries to reason to the boy.

"Oh! Y-yeah. Sorry about that!" Ryan took off his glasses and cap, placing them inside Aisha's bag and got up. The others were ahead of the two. Soon the two got their surfboards from the sand, ran toward the water, and paddled their way toward the waves. After realizing how far they were from the sand, both sat down on the boards, waiting for the wave to hit them. Ryan somewhat felt nervous and felt unsure what to say to Aisha, who was smiling calmly.

"Guys!" Both turn their heads to see Karina and Miranda, on their surfboards.

"Surfs up!" Both jaws dropped when a wave came toward them and Aisha got on her stomach and swam toward the wave. Ryan startled and swam behind her. As the wave got closer, Aisha soon got on her feet steady and fast, and that's when...

"_Wooooooooohoooooooo_!" Surfing along the waves, grinning and cheering. At the edge of the board was a portable waterproof camera, where it was recording during her performance. Behind her was Ryan, smiling and soon alongside with Aisha. Soon the wave ended and both fell into the water. Everything was in slow motion for the princess, in the water, she felt a sense of calmness. As she sunk into the deep water, it was like she was in space; Hair moving calmly, body not moving. Just pure silence. She closed her eyes and released air bubbles that escape her nose and lip. Moments later, a large but beautiful whale shark swam above her. Amazed, Aisha swam next to it, keeping her distance from the great fish. Paddling her legs and feet as much as possible, she was helped by another whale shark. Pulling her on top and soon, she gasps for breath for the first time as she reached for the surface. As she calmed her breathing, she looked around where she was. Still at the beach, but far away, soaking wet and on top of a twenty-ton fish. This whale shark was calm to her and soon patted its head.

"Thank you," Aisha told the shark and it nodded calmly. Soon the other shark came back with her board its in mouth. Gradually taking the board, she got off the whale and paddled back to shore. The two whales looked at the princess and soon disappeared out of sight. After a while of paddling, Ryan, who saw Aisha, ran then swam up to her, helping her get out of the water.

"You ok?" He held her by the arms and looked if she was injured.

"I'm fine why?" Aisha asked.

"You scared me there." This made Aisha blush. And the weird thing is, Ryan is much smaller than Ben and is taller than Ben. Making Aisha short as in 5'3 short.

_I can never get nothing!_

"Bestar! Bestar!" The two moved their heads and saw Miranda and Karina come to them.

"Are you ok?" She asked her best friend.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." She rubbed her head and looked back into the ocean. _Something about that ocean is strange... yet peaceful. _

After a couple of rounds of surfing, the gang finished up and headed toward the Jeep.

"Man, that was a blast!" Aisha grinned.

"Oh yeah!" Miranda answered and as soon as Aisha pulled out her keys and pressed the button, it didn't respond.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"The button is not working." Aisha kept pressing it. All three looked at each other.

As Aisha kept pressing the button in a form of panic, Ryan surprisingly came back with a rock in his hand.

"Open Sesame you little!"

"_Noooooo_!" Aisha immediately stopped him with the rock. Putting it aside and away from Ryan.

"What now?" Karina asked.

"I'm gonna look for a damn crowbar" Her eyes widen from Ryan's suggestion.

"_No, you are not touching **my** black lion_!" Aisha pleaded him. Making Ryan sigh and give up.

"Well, I've done what I can do," Ryan said with his arms crossed.

"What do we do now?" Miranda asked.

"Then we're stuck here.. _until_ someone knows how to open it.. _until night time_.." Aisha whispered in fear.

"Shit..." Ryan muttered and a few hours later, the four were sitting in the sand. With the heat, sweating and panting and in their swimsuits and trunks.

"Is it almost dark yet?" The purple Mayan asked.

"No.." Karina responded.

"_I'm so hot... that I'm hot.._" Aisha responded as her body was pouring with sweat as if she was standing inside a waterfall.

"_I'm so hot... that I can use my chapstick as a candlestick_." Miranda pulled out her melted chapstick, panting and sweating.

"_I'm so hot.. that I can use my sweat as water so I can drink._" Karina muttered, licking her lips.

"_I'm so hot that my shorts are about to fall off..._" Ryan muttered and Aisha can see his shorts slightly go down, revealing his naked hip so she pulled them up.

"M-maybe we can find a place to stay and cool for a bit?.." Aisha suggested.

"Where though?" Miranda asked.

"I'll look around." Karina got up and pulled Miranda with her to find a place. Soon you two stopped at a bar since it was cool and breezy. The owner took notice of them and shouted.

"_You better not be getting inside or you'll get arrested for trespassing you brats!_" Both closed the door shut and went back to Aisha and Ryan.

"Guess the bar's not gonna let us at all." Miranda sadly said.

"Come on! We're gonna die in this heat and the_ first_ person who will find us is_ our bones_!" Aisha shouted her complaint but heard some licking from behind her so she turned her head and gasp.

_Ryan had an ice cream cone._

"_Where did you get that cone?_" Aisha slowly said.

"I found a dollar in the sand and there was an ice cream truck by, so I bought one." He kept licking it and the three girls looked at him. _They were extremely hungry._

"Oh man.." Karina and Miranda said.

"_Please share.. please.._"

"No, it's my chocolate swirl you ain't.." They growled at him.

"Please let us have some... Or _we'll eat you!_"

_[Cues Grass Skirt Chase AKA Spongebob Chase]_

"_No!_" He runs off with his cone and soon the girls ran after him.

"Give us that cone!" Aisha shouted.

"_No!_"

Soon he was only chased by Karina with a flask in her hand.

"Just one lick!" She shouted.

"_NO!"_

Later, Miranda chased Ryan with tendrils made out of her mama which sprouted out from the sand but he missed them just in time.

Lastly, Aisha was chasing him with a shark, made out of fire.

"Sharky wants to talk to you!"

"_No!_" This went on for while especially when all four started fighting for ice cream cone, especially biting and scratching one another and due to exhaustion and stress..._and starvation._

After a while, all four stopped and laid on the sand, sleeping away due to exhaustion. A few hours or so later, Aisha woke up first and yawned, even stretched. The sky turned into an orange mixed with pink and purple. She blinked lazily while staring at the sky. Soon a star appeared then it multiplied. As if she was reenacting the scene in Titanic where Rose was staring at the millions of stars in the dark sky.

_"Come Josephine, In my flying machine... and it's up she goes, up she goes... Come Josephine.. in my flying..."  
_

The waves hit came back and forth lazily against her feet. Soon she came to her senses, blinking in confusion and managing to sit upon the sand. _This was no movie she was in, this was real life._

"Guys! Guys!" She shook her friends and some groaned.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"It's dark!" Aisha groaned from her skin felt like she fell in a tub of acid.

"What?!"

"Finally!" Miranda sigh in relief and soon everyone got up, cleaning themselves up from the sand and knowing that they have been sunburnt.

"Should we head home?" Karina asked.

"That or we can get food. I'm starving." Aisha suggested just when her stomach growled loudly and soon the others growled as well.

"Yeah, good idea."

All four had decided to walk around Venice Beach, street lights lit up along with decorative ones that hang out above the busy streets. People chatting on foot, bike or rollerblades.

"Man, I'm so starving and sunburnt to a crisp." Aisha groaned.

"Me too, there's some food stands nearby," Miranda remembered.

"But how will be pay? Our money is in the car and there's no way that!-"

"Hey, you kids!" The teens jolted when they heard someone call them out in a deep Italian voice.

They slowly turned their heads toward the man who sounds scary but he looked like a pretty decent man, minus the very expensive-looking suit and slick back hair. He looked like he can be part of the mob and he gave off a glare at the teens.

"Hey, isn't he the guy who wouldn't let us in?" Karina whispered.

"I think," Miranda whispered back. All four were scared and holding on to each other.

"Come inside." The man said to the four and slowly went inside. Scared and terrified if this was the end of them until they found themselves in an empty bar. Fancy looking marble floor, so shiny they can see their reflection, tables, and chairs on the side, a bar filled with liquor and glassware. Music so soft that it didn't hurt their eardrums and the colorful lights moving back and forth.

Some blink in confusion.

"My party was canceled at last minute so I have no idea what to do." The owner admitted.

"Really?" Aisha asked as Miranda looked around the bar with amazement.

"Please... be food please." Karina drooled slightly.

"And water?" Ryan added.

"And _possibly_ something sweet."

The owner grinned. "It's on the house. Order anything you like minus the liquor." All for nodded and headed toward the table, and ordered everything that was on the menu. Homemade Italian food.

"Oh my god, this is delicious!" Aisha shouted.

"Very." Miranda joined. It was like they have been rescued and now they were being rewarded for their bravery.

After a while, they got stuffed as Aisha was lazily was sipping on her Coke and Miranda was sipping on her water.

"_Ahhhhhh..." _the two smiled.

"I haven't eaten this much in_ forever_..." Aisha muttered. The DJ picked out a song by accident and it was something she immediately recognized that song from anywhere. Aisha, who is extremely sunburnt decided to get up from her loveseat and danced along with the beat. The others started laughing and soon started to join her dancing.

_SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_Ah-hah_

_Hahaha_

_Ah-hah, hahahar_

_Esto e' un_

_Esto e' un, ey_

_Esto e' un party por debajo 'el agua (J Balvin, man)_

_Baby, busca tu paragua'_

_Estamo' bailando como pez en el agua (Tainy, Tainy), ey_

_Como pez en el agua, agua_

_No existe la noche ni el día_

_Aquí la fiesta mantenla encendía' (-día')_

_Siempre que pasa me guiña, ey_

_Dulce como piña (yah; uh)_

_Esto e' un party por debajo 'el agua (wuh)_

_Baby, busca tu paragua'_

_Estamo' bailando como pez en el agua, ey_

_Como pez en el agua_

_Eso e' así, debajo 'el sol (ey)_

_Vamo' pa'l agua que hace calor (wuh)_

_Dice que me vio en el televisor (uh)_

_Y que me reconoció, mmm, no fue un error (ey; yah)_

_Y te conozco, Calamardo (ouh; yah)_

_Dale, sonríe, que bien la estamo' pasando (ey, ay)_

_Y estamo' al Gary, ay_

_Montamo' el party (party, party)_

_'Tamo en bikini con to'a la' mami' (to'a la' mami'; yah)_

_Pasa debajo del mar_

_Y debajo del mar tú me va' a encontrar (yah)_

_Desde hace rato veo que quiere' bailar_

_Y no cambies de tema_

_Esto e' un party por debajo 'el agua (rra)_

_Baby, busca tu paragua'_

_Estamo' bailando como pez en el agua (wuh), ey_

_Como pez en el agua, agua_

_No existe la noche ni el día (no)_

_Aquí la fiesta mantenla encendía' (-día')_

_Siempre que pasa me guiña, ey_

_Dulce como piña_

_Muy fuerte sin ejercicio_

_Pero bailando se me nota el juicio (juicio), ey_

_Tanto calor que me asfixio_

_Soy una estrella pero no soy Patricio, no_

_Sacúdete la arena Arenita_

_Y sonríe que así te ve' bonita, wow, de revista_

_Baila feliz en la pista_

_Bajo del sol pa' que quede' morenita, hay party_

_Pasa debajo del mar_

_Y debajo del mar tú me va' a encontrar (yah)_

_Desde hace rato veo que quiere' bailar_

_Y no (oh) cambies de tema_

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_SpongeBob SquarePants, you know what I mean?_

_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_Bob Esponja, you know what I mean? (Oh)_

_(No hay party, party_

_No hay party_

_Baby, busca tu paragua'_

_Me gusta, me gusta como si fuera agua, ey_

_Como si fuera agua)_

_J Balvin, man_

_Tainy_

_Mosty, ma'_

* * *

After a while of eating, drinking, and dancing, Aisha told the owner the reason why they were outside with no food and water. She showed him her remote and he looked at it closely. Turns out that there was no battery in the car remote. The others were in shock and confused. How did Aisha not know that there was no battery in the remote? The owner suggested that he put a new one inside and after a few moments. Aisha went outside to test out the remote again and the lights blinked. Meaning it worked again and the four cheered. Soon the others gave him their thanks and promise to come back with the other Mayans to meet and host at his bar.

* * *

As soon as Ryan got home, he soon realized that his father wasn't there. Sighing in relief, he was about to enter his room when the lights went on and his father, Percival C. McLeach was seen sitting in the living room chair, arms crossed and mad.

"_Where were you_?" He demanded coldly and quietly to his only son.

Ryan calmed himself down for a moment and turned his direction towards his father.

"I was hanging out with my friends." He admitted. McLeach arched a brow.

"What friends?"

"Friends at school, you would like them too if you ever meet them, dad."

"And yet, why would they be friends with a puny Lil wimp like you son? They are just gonna hurt you, abandon you, Ryan. Hurt you to the point that you are nothing but broken bones. People are real cruel nowadays my son."

Ryan looked down for a moment, his hands curled up into fists, and tried to calm himself down for a moment and sigh. Soon he looked directly at his father.

"_Really_ dad? _Like you did to me when I was a kid_?! _You just **abandon** me at some boarding school for ten years?!_"

McLeach arch a brow.

"And now you wanna pick up the pieces so nothing _has_ ever happened! _Yeah right_! _Joanna was a better guardian **than** you ever were_!" Soon he entered his room and closed his shut, locking it.

Ryan, landed on his bed, facedown, and sighed in the softness of the pillow and mattress together. Slipping his flip flops off from his feet and soon his shirt. He stayed quiet. He never had this much fun before and hope to hang out with Aisha and the others soon. But for now, he needed rest.. _and a shower._

The bedroom door creed opened then closed and something landed on the bed gently.

"Go away dad.." Soon purring was heard and along came nuzzling against his cheek. He picked up his head and in front of Ryan was Joanna, the Goanna lizard. Her red eyes were calm as they usually were.

"Hey, Joanna." He pets her and she purred.

Soon he sits up, groaning, forgetting he was still sunburnt as Joanna laid her head on his lap for a moment, petting her.

"I had a blast today with Aisha, Miranda, and Karina. We surf, laugh, pretty much how teens these days should be doing instead of being locked up in a boarding school for half your life." Something paused the boy for a moment. "I remember him saying that someone is helping him, and honestly, I don't like the sound of it." Ryan finished his point of view as Joanna looked at him. She would do anything to make her young master happy again when he was just a child.

Soon an idea came to her and scurried away, finding his backpack from school from under all his dirty clothing. (Ryan keeps forgetting to do his laundry even if his dad finds it annoying to tell him for the thousandth time) Ryan was looking at photos on his phone. Showing all three girls and Ryan, smiling and posing. Some shots were taken without them knowing and a view of the ocean was breathtaking. A video of himself surfing from the waterproof camera was shown and he had never seen himself smile like this before. This feeling inside within himself made him feel... _warm._

Soon Joanna came back with a sketchbook and pencil, placing them on his lap. Ryan arch a brow.

"What do you expect me to do?"

Joanna pointed her tail at the pencil and demonstrated.. to draw.

"You want me to draw? Draw _who_?"

Joanna pointed his phone and Ryan looked at the photo of him and Aisha, his arm around her waist while Aisha did the same. Smiling.

"_Draw... Aisha_?" He looked at Joanna with a confused face and she nodded. Soon he gave off a shrugged.

"Alright, but after a shower." Joanna nodded and Ryan pets her again.

"_Thank you so much, Joanna, for being there for me..."_

* * *

**For Dawson. Thank you so much for being there for Adam.**

**Song used was _Agua_ by _Tainy and J Balvin_ from the movie _The Spongebob Movie: Sponge on the Run_**


End file.
